How Many Times Do I Have To Kill You?
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Fourth Year AU Harry goes to the Lupin household over summer vacation and a few surprises concerning his family come into play. Draco haters BACK OFF! RR please.
1. Sirius and Remus are off to Godric's Hol...

(Spur of the moment kinda thing ****

(Spur of the moment kinda thing!)

"Sirius," Dumbledore's head was in the fireplace of Remus Lupin's living room. "This is very hard for me to ask you, but Harry has been wanting to know more about his parents. I know for a fact that Lily kept a diary in a secret compartment in her and James's bedroom, and maybe Harry could make some use of it. I need you and Remus to go to Godric's Hollow to see if you can find it." Sirius's face must have shown his fear as Dumbledore said, "Sirius, think about Harry, he needs to know about them. Don't you agree?"

Sirius nodded. It wasn't fair that Harry didn't know his parents. "Yes Headmaster. We'll go now... Remus!" And the two apparated to Godric's Hollow, walking up the road to their house.

"So, we're looking for Lily's diary? God I hope she didn't mention the events of May4, 1978 if Harry will be reading it..." Remus trailed off.

"Why old buddy ol' pal? Whyyyyyy???" Sirius smirked. He new exactly why. Remus and Lily had been dating in their sixth year of Hogwarts and er- got a bit.... erm... NEVER MIND! :) (So I'm a Remus/Lily fan! So sue me! [Well, actually dont!] K?!!!)

Remus went red and grinned. Sirius nodded. They approached the house, gulped, and slowly went in.

This was a whole new experience for Remus and Sirius Going into the house where their very best friends were murdered. They went up the stairs into their bedroom (Yes, I know the house was in ruins and destruction... but just PRETEND!!! Ok? Good!) and went over to the wall behind the bed. Remus lightly tapped an area that looked like a chip in the wall with his wand. And a drawer slid out of the wall to Sirius's amazement.

"Only Lily and I knew about that hiding spot... Ah! Here we go!" Remus said, brandishing a red bound diary with golden edged pages. Lily was _such_ a Gryffindor.

"Come on Moony, let's hurry up, Missie is probably worried sick as to where we have been and Juliana probably isn't too happy either." Remus nodded and they walked out of the house. They couldn't risk getting splinched, and that is what most likely would happen if they apparated from 337 Gryffindor Road. The same would happen if you tried to do so to or from Hogwarts. When they reached Sword Street, they apparated home.

(Ooooh... damn this is short, but sowwy, I am writing more now, dun you worry, I know wut I'm doing too! P.s. Missie, Remus's niece, Juliana is Sirius's daughter, who is a bit older than Harry, her mother died in childbirth, and when Sirius went to Azkaban, she moved in with Missie and her parents. Missie's parents, Nancy and Romulus, (so cliche but Remus's brother...) were killed by Death Eaters. So Dumbledore left them in Nancy's sister's custody as Remus was a wolfy, but they go to Remus's every summer. Harry doesn't know about them as they went to Wizarding School in America. They live in Massachusetts, at the very best Academy in the U.S. The fourth best school in the world. (I'll explain later on in the story.)))

(Do you like so far? Should I go on??? If not lemme know.... ugherz... REVIEW!!!! IF YOU DON'T... I wont write anymore, cuz i only write if i know that people like my stuff!!! Thx!)))


	2. Spanky Doodle's House of Fun?

(Howdy ho neighbor Joe! Sorry it's short, mum made me get off!)

Harry Potter, boy of thirteen, whose fourteenth birthday would be this weekend, woke up to a loud, shrill screaming and the sound of breaking china. Blindly he rushed down the stairs to see what was going on, hoping he couldn't get blamed for this too. Just last night, an owl came rushing through the house from Sirius saying he was well, causing him to not have dinner last night, and was now starved.

"Boy! There is- is- is- THERE'S A HEAD IN MY FIREPLACE!!!" Uncle Vernon was screaming himself hoarse.

"Honestly, I mean, there is really nothing to be afraid of, Harry, do come around I need to speak to you." A familiar voice said with a touch of exasperation, and a touch of humor.

"Professor Lupin! Hi!" Harry went from being excited from seeing his old teacher to being worried. "Why- are you and Sirius okay?" He asked him, frowning.

"Harry, do you have any- no of course you wouldn't. Harry, hang on I'll be right there in five minutes, Oh! Missie! No!" He said turning his eyes away from the fire. "Missie, go work on your homework! Yes I know that you don't want to! Listen Missie You Are Driving Me INSANE! I'm _trying_ to talk to Harry! No! You may NOT talk to him! Now scoot. Sorry Harry." He said slightly embarrassed from his outburst. Not even Fred and George at school could wind him up like that. Harry looked at him curiously.

"Who was that?" he asked Remus.

"Pack up your trunk and other belongings. I'll be right there. Don't worry, _I'll_ apparate. You can take floo powder when I get there. All right? Good." And his head vanished.

(A/n: After the fireplace incident that well, frankly didn't happen ever cuz this is PRE GoF... erm... the Dursleys kept up their fireplace.)))

At that moment, Remus decided that he should get going, so he apparated to the edge of the city and walked the rest of the way to the Dursleys, a bit of floo powder in one hand.

Ten minutes later, he stood outside the door, and knocked. Harry ran to the door and swung it open.

"Professor Lupin!" he grinned.

"Harry, you call Padfoot Sirius, you can call me Remus you know, I'm not a professor any more for Hogwarts." Harry wondered what he meant when he added the "for Hogwarts" bit. Harry shook his head, and stood in front of the fire with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, having sent her off to Remus's home already.

"All right Harry, when you go in, it's "Spanky Doodle's House of Fun." Don't ask, please." Remus said.

"Ooooookay." He through the floo powder into the flame and shouted, "SPANKY DOODLE'S HOUSE OF FUN!" and whirred through the fire.

(Okay... good? I hope so.... dont worry, the crazy name for the house will be explained soon! ^.*)))


	3. October 30, 1981

(Okaaaaaaaay.... And a here we goooo....))

As soon as Harry stepped out of the fireplace, he was suddenly hugged by a small girl with sandy brown hair and was wearing a light blue tank top and red shorts.

"Harry! Oh gods it is so good to see you Harry!" she yelled. She looked no younger than he, but she was so much shorter. 

"Er- Do I know you?" he asked her.

"Well that all depends if Reemie mentioned me!" she said with a "harumph," putting her hands on her hips.

"Reemie?" Harry was very confused. Who on earth is Reemie? Who is this girl? Find out next time, in the Adventures of, - (Oh wait, wrong series.) [lol sorry had to.]

"Harry James Potter. Why are you hugging her when you know for a fact that it is **me** you should be hugging!" said a girl with short black hair, a periwinkle tank top, and orange shorts, grinning wildly.

"Ack!" Harry cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

Missie rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that Reemie and Paddy Spank never mentioned us." She said miffed.

POP!

"That's right, we didn't mention you two devils." Remus said, having just apparated back. "Harry, this is my niece Missie. And this here is Juliana, Sirius's daughter."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Sirius has a _daughter_?"

Juliana rolled her eyes. "No, he had a son and I got myself a sex change." She said in a huff. Missie giggled.

"Jewlz, be nice to Harry. All right? He just got back from that deathtrap." Remus said, slightly grinning. "Do I gotta?" she asked him in a singsong voice.

"You gotta." It was then that Harry noticed that they had different accents than he. American accents.

"Are you two American?" Harry wanted to know, wondering why he hadn't seen them at Hogwarts.

"Well, no. But we go to school there. Or **used** to." Juliana said sneakily.

"Stop being a little devil and be nice to Harry. At least for today Jewlz." Sirius added seeing her pouty face as he walked into the kitchen. "Hi Harry!"

"Sirius!" Harry said, grinning from ear to ear now, finally seeing his godfather.

"So, you've met Evil one," motioning to Missie, "and Evil two?" he said grinning.

"Er- kind of... Why didn't you tell me you have a daughter?"

"Who is older than you!" Missie said grinning. Juliana scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah Daddy! Why didn't you tell everyone that you have a beautiful, smart, talented, cute, sweet..." she trailed off as Remus walked her out of the room.

"She's got a large ego, that one." Missie said grinning, and left.

"So! Are you just going to stare at me forever Sirius? Or are you going to fill me in?" Harry said grinning.

"Harry, Dumbledore sent Remus and I on a mission the other day, to your parent's house." Harry gulped. _Well at least he's getting to the point._

"We got this from the house, it was your Mum's. She'd want you to read it." He said, handing him the worn leather diary. Sirius smiled at the look of shock on his godson's face. "Go on upstairs, the girls set up the guestroom for you. It's the last bedroom on the left hand side," Harry grinned and started to walk out.

"Oh, and Harry?" he turned around and looked at Sirius.

"Yes?"

"Be careful in the room, they most likely set up a few booby traps,"

"Thanks Sirius." And Harry ran up the stairs while Lupin called out, "IF THERE'S A MAY FOURTH, DONT READ IT!" he shouted worriedly.

Harry jumped on the bed, and luckily didn't encounter any traps. He set to work on the diary.

He flipped through it, noticing that it was mainly about charms and potions, her two best subjects, as she worked with them as an Auror, as he read in the book. Then he came to the last written page, and noticed the date was the day before she was murdered along with his father, James. And he noticed the words, "Avada Kedavra," and decided to read it.

"October 30, 1981

Today, I think I discovered a counter curse to Avada Kedavra. I actually haven't tried it yet. But I am almost positive that if you chant "Arvadek Adava then the person who died's name three times and wave your wand in a circle, thinking about the person, they should come back to you, as if they hadn't died. So if you tried to bring back someone from six hundred years ago and they were fifty, they would be six hundred and fifty years old, so it must be fairly recent.... But it CAN work for any amount of time... but the "six hundred and fifty"-year-old person will only be alive for, oh, approximately ten seconds. 

I must tell James about this, and It's a shame that I cant find Dumbledore, he is currently on some sort of secret Anti-Voldemort mission.

Lily Ruth Evans Potter"

Harry's eyes grew wide.

****

"_SIRIUS_!!!!!" he screamed as loud as humanly possible.

(Hoo haw! Cliffhanger! Muahahahahaha!!! I'm evil!!!!!)


	4. Vally Girl Accent OMG! The Boy Who Live...

(Okay, yous wanted more, here's more __

(Okay, yous wanted more, here's more!)

"**_SIRIUS!!!_**" Harry screamed yet again to his godfather. Harry just started screaming his name over and over again. Sirius Black raced up the stairs, to Harry's room, Juliana and Missie stopped playing Exploding Snap, and Remus suddenly thought, "_Oh no! He found May fourth!_" running upstairs as well. Missie peeked her head around the doorframe to the room that Harry now occupied. Juli was getting mad now. She couldn't see what was going on with her god-brother.

"Damn it. _Homo Leviosa!_" she said, pointing her wand at her feet. She raised up a bit, and she too took a peek into the room.

"Harry, are you all right? Is it your scar? What happened?" Sirius bombarded him with questions. But all that Harry could say was "October thirty first..." and he promptly passed out.

"_Finite Incatatem!_" Juli fell with a Plop! and a Thud! to the ground, she and Missie scrambling to get in.

Remus was just plainly relieved that Harry didn't say May fourth.

__

"No, this isn't happening, this isn't real, I just dreamed this silly diary up. Right? There is no counter curse for Avada Kedavra.... Right?" Harry, after a screaming fit, was in complete shock. It's not that he didn't want his parents to be alive. Oh no, he wanted them back, but what if it didn't work? What if he got his hopes up... and they couldn't come back? And how long would it last? Would it last until they died again? Or would it last for only a specific amount of time? What was the catch? All of these thoughts swirled around in Harry's mind, driving him crazy in his sleep.

*****************************************************

"Shhh.... Harry, it's okay..." said a small, dark figure, sponging his forehead with a cold, wet, and soft cloth.

"Damn it all." She said softly. It was Juliana. "_Frezio._" She tapped a bowl with her wand and the water instantly became colder. "Harry, you want to talk?" she said concerned. "I can go and get Dad for you."

"Er-thanks, but no thanks Juliana." He said groggily. He noticed that she seemed nervous around him. "_Well Duh! idiot! If she went flipped out, I'd be nervous around ***her.***_

"Dad is talking too Gr- Headmaster Dumbledore now." She said calmly. Harry wondered what it was she was about to say. "Missie is in the corner over there, she fell asleep, it's about two already, and Reemie, well Reemie is just both insanely happy you aren't freaking over "May Fourth" or whatever, but upset that you're erm, how do I put this? Cracking?"

"How... how d'you do that spell and not get a letter from the M.o.M.?" Harry was puzzled thoroughly. And what was up with Remus and May Fourth?

Juliana grinned. "Harry, Missie and I went to school in _America_. They let you do magic over the summer there, so technically, until next summer, I can, and Missie can, do magic." 

"Do ya think you can walk downstairs with me?" Harry nodded. She spent the next three minutes trying to wake Missie up, but she wouldn't. "Damn dead weight. Once she falls asleep, you can't wake her till four thirty... I swear, it's like as if her body won't let her. _Morbili-_ oh doy! _Enervate!_" Missie's eyes opened a bit and she stood up. Juliana whispered that Dumbledore was there, and the three went downstairs. Dumbledore was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ah! Juli! And Missie! It's been what? Three years since I have seen you?" he said, eyes twinkling. And what Juliana did next astounded him.

Juliana went over to the Headmaster and wrapped him in a big hug. "Hullo Grandfather."

"_Well whaddya know?_" Harry thought to himself. "_Her Grandfather_?"


	5. Spanky DIED? OO

[Okay, Question to self: Do I realize that I have a thing with Harry fainting

**[Okay, Question to self: Do I realize that I have a thing with Harry fainting? I mean... I left a cliffy *here* _and _a cliffy on The Summer After with Harry fainting… WEIRD.]**

** **

** **

_Big thanx to evry1 who reviewed, but I don't have time to list y'all, sooooo sowwy… *yawn…* I'm typing this chapter cuz I'm bored. Don't feel like doing anything on _**The Summer After**_ but I can't write anything for my _**ACK! **_story. So here ya go…_

Juliana walked over to Dumbledore and wrapped him in a big hug. "Hullo Grandfather," She said to him.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he saw the look of confusion on Harry's face. "Sirius, you didn't tell the boy?" he inquired.

"Er- Well no…" Sirius awkwardly lifted his arm and scratched at the nape of his neck. He gave a Harry a quick look. "We'll talk about it later, Harry."

Missie glanced around the room quickly. "Where's Daddy?" she frowned at Sirius. Sirius smiled. "He's outside. Backyard." Missie nodded. She figured she wasn't exactly welcome with this whole thing. She scampered out back to find her father sitting on the back steps.

"Sirius, let me have a look at that journal will you?" Dumbledore said to Sirius. Sirius nodded and quickly handed it over.

After ten minutes of a tense silence, Dumbledore finally spoke again. It was a spell, "Revalarious!" he said lightly, and a letter popped out of the diary. After the Headmaster had read the parchment, he slightly closed his eyes. "Harry. I do believe… I believe that you may just be able to bring your mother back…" he said looking up at the shocked boy.

***~*~*~*~***

** **

** **

_(The next day)_

Harry was poring over the letter, which was _much_ longer than it had actually looked. So far, it seemed as though he would need to find a person adept in muggle magic, something called Wicca… or something of that sort. He also needed to find someone who knew a great deal about Dark Arts. And both people had to have an affinity with the certain person that they were raising. Dumbledore and himself were the only two who knew about these things, he hadn't told Sirius yet. Albus had suggested Severus Snape be the expert on the Dark Arts, but Harry wasn't so sure. Snape hated Harry, and wasn't very sure that his Potions Professor would have_ any _kind of affinity with his mother.Harry was going to need to learn the charm, but this was a charm that he couldn't exactly, _practice._

_ _

__Harry walked down the stairs and found Sirius talking to a crying Missie. Harry suddenly got worried.

" What's going on? What in Merlin's name is wrong?"

"MISTER SPANKY DOODLE DIED!" Missie wailed and buried her head in Sirius's shoulder. When Harry looked even more confused, Sirius mouthed, "Her cat." And Harry nodded. Harry felt absolutely terrible that Missie was so upset and sad. He walked over to her and gave her a large hug. Her eyes widened.

"Harry!" she sniffled. "He… He... Spanky was my favorite kitten…" Then suddenly, out of nowhere, she suddenly said, "I need ice cream and Oreos." And walked into the kitchen. Harry looked to Sirius and he shrugged. "Harry, it's how girls deal with sadness…"

"Erm. Sirius, here, you might want to take a look at this letter." As Sirius read it over, Harry asked him if he knew anyone that they might be able to use for the Muggle Witch that knew Lily well. Sirius got a very large grin at that.

"Well, actually Harry, both Missie and Juliana can do Muggle magic, but Juliana actually has an affinity with Lily. Lily was Juliana's Aunt.

Now Harry was very confused. "Huh?" was all that his mouth could manage to say.

"Harry, James had a sister named Samantha. We, well, we were married, and she ended up dying when Juliana was born. Jewlz is your cousin."

Harry was trying to take in all this new information. All of his thoughts were swimming around in his head, not knowing where to go to, or what to do about them. "Then… then that means that you're my Uncle?" Harry said eyes wide. Sirius nodded sheepishly. "Now, don't get mad Harry, Dumbledore didn't want you to know. Really." Right about now Harry just wanted to punch Sirius' face in for not telling him that he had real family besides the Dursleys, but just stood there, not moving an inch.

Then something came to him. "The cat was Spanky Doodle?" Harry had to stifle a small laugh. "Isn't that what the Floo Name is?" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, when Moony was setting it up, he was just about to say the name that we had originally planned to use, X42-71, so as no one would be able to get here unless they knew what it was. Just randomly picked numbers and letters. But just as he was a bout to say it, Missie was three at the time, she suddenly shrieked from her chair in the kitchen, 'Spanky Doodle's House of Fun' and it was stuck. Remus couldn't get it changed." This time Harry actually did laugh.

"Professor Dumbledore had said that Snape would be perfect for the expert in Dark Arts, I don't understand it… Why would _he_ have anything to do with my Mum?

Harry noticed Sirius look very upset and very cross. "Harry, you _really_ want to know this? I'm warning you… this isn't the very best thing that you would want to hear…"

Millions of possibilities went coursing through his head, and he shook his head. "Never mind Sirius… I don't think I could handle it if I did find out…" and he shivered involuntarily.

Dumbledore walked in. "Harry, after some extensive research, I erm, seem to have discovered something. Harry, we won't be able to bring James back. Only Lily." Dumbledore hung his head a bit. "I'm sorry Harry."

For the first time in a while, Harry started crying over his parents.

[Okeez… Erm… Long-ish chapter… I'm pretty happy with it… lemme know if there are any probyz and I WANT REVIEWS!!! It sounds childish, but I want to have at least 10 more reviews before I start typing more… k? TANKIEZ… and next time I might put up a list, or I might just wait till the story'z over and like, have a chap dedicated to my reviewerz…. 


	6. Note you must read:

SORRY, I have made a mistake w/ chapter five, and didn't notice it until like, now ****

SORRY, I have made a mistake w/ chapter five, and didn't notice it until like, now. Um, I forgot that in this fanfic, Remus is Missie's Uncle, then in chapter five, I said he was her dad. I'm going to change it later, but for some certain plot reasons, I'm keeping him as her Dad. K? Thx and I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! ^.*


	7. DearDiary

SORRY SORRY SORRY that I haven't updated in like, forever. HOPEFULLY the content of this will get a bit better now that my writing skills have improved eh?

~Dear~Diary~

Why the hell do I even start it like that? There seems to be any point.

****

Hey! I'm offended!

Oh. I'm sorry Di, I keep forgetting that you aren't a muggle diary…. I forgot that you actually read what I have to say… I feel so bad for Missie, I mean, Spanky Doodle really WAS a horrid kitten but, it _was_ a kitten nonetheless, damn thing kept scratching me….

Okay okay! Stop that Di! I get it! You don't need to squirt ink on my brand new silk no sleeve turtle-neck. I get it, I'm merely thinking of Spanky Doodle instead of Harry's problems. I LOATH death. Not because it's depressing, but because then I have to feel for something that I simply can't empathize with. And then in turn it makes me feel like a cold bitch. And not the good kind.

****

Good kind of 'bitch'? How so?

Sigh, you see Di, if a girl goes and calls another girl a bitch, it's sort of empowering, but if you are called a bitch like, "shut up you bitch." Then it is TOTALLY demeaning. I hate it. That's a bit as to how I feel.

****

Oh… I think I get it… I think.

I can't wait until Daddy lets me tell Harry that Missie and I will be going to Hogwarts finally. I just wish Reemie would be teaching there again… Oh well, at least he'll be in America where they aren't so pig-headed about werewolves. You know, it would be kind of nice if Dad could go to Hogwarts, yeah, right. That will SO happen. Please note the sarcasm Di. I'm glad Missie and I didn't go to Aquatium Alley for our school supplies before coming here. I cannot WAIT to see Diagon Alley! I'm going to miss Danni, Kriztya, and Daph from _Lumos et Nox Academy for Witchcraft_. One thing I WON'T miss, mark my words, is the 'no boys' factor.

****

Pardon?

Sigh. It's an ALL girls school and it SUCKS. Also, it's one of the best out there. First is 'Hogwarts', then 'Beauxbatons', then some weird Japanese school, then 'Lumos et Nox'. Well, back to my friends, Daph is short for Dophodil, not Daphne, believe it or not. Us Brits kind of stuck together you know? Kriztya is from some sort of uber rich wizarding family from France, I think she said something about a brother in a school in Scotland…? Shrug. Danni is also British and SHE actually has an accent. She's known Kriz since they were little kids though. With Danni, she wasn't even in our year, like Kriz. Danni was in her fourth year, a year older. Kriz was a year younger… but she was much more mature than Missie and Daph. Me too come to think of it.

****

Why haven't you spoken of your friends to me before?

I don't know… I really don't LIKE to dwell on my past when I'm plunging headfirst forward. Ya' know, Harry and Missie are being wicked subdued now. I don't blame them. Harry had finally worked up enough courage to ask _why_ they wouldn't be able to bring back Uncle James. To put it simply, once you have done the charm, you would not be able to use it again to bring the person back. Dad took this from Grandfather extremely well though, at least to us kids he did. I feel so bad that we haven't been able to meet until this summer, but Missie and I seem to have known him for like, ever.

****

So what do you think of that? The bit on bringing your Uncle back…?

I'm formulating an idea, but I'd have to ask Grandfather if it will work… You see, since Remus and Aunt Lily had er- you know, 'done it' I'm thinking that

****

Done what?

Ugh, I hate talking diaries, they interrupt you just as you are in the middle of a thought so you can't get a word in edgewi

****

Hey!

See? They um… had sex to put it bluntly, May 4, 1970 something. That was why he was freaking the other day about Harry reading the Journal. But I think since THEY had sex, then when Reemie had Missie, that might leave some sort of LILY Mark on Missie's soul……. Don't know yet, but if so, then Missie can do the Wicca stuff, then we could find another Dark Magicks expert that somehow has a connection to Uncle James, and Aunt Lily or Dad could bring him back. I'll ask Grandfather tomorrow, I think. I'm getting a little tired… So Good-Night Di.

****

Good-Night Juliana.

~Over~and~Out~

****

Huh?

Weird eh? If you don't get it, the Diary can write back to her, but it isn't a person's memory, just a cool American Magic Diary.

MORE SOON WITH MORE REVIEWS!!!! ^.*


	8. A Glance into the Pensieve

(Not _all _diary entry, don't worry. As usual, bold diary, normal is Missie's writing)

Howdy!

**__**

Hello Missie. What brings you around? You haven't come to write in _ages_. It does get rather boring being a journal and all. It isn't very polite to only write once or twice a month or so. In fact-

Quit whining. You sound like such a stuffed shirt instead of a notebook.

****

I _highly_ resent that remark.

You mean resemble.

****

Humph.

Well you don't need to get all miffed on me. Yeesh, don't have a cow. Anyhoo, the spell went through, now we only have to wait…. Those majicks were really tiring, I slept for almost 30 hours afterwards. Mr. Snape was being very… um, snappy. And yet, according to Hare, 

****

Huh? What…?

__

Harry, that was an incredibly chipper mood for him. *shudders* I wouldn't want to know him on a day where everything was pissing him off to an extreme. I can't believe Reemie-

**__**

I can't believe you call your father by his Christian name and get away with it.

Bite me.

Ow! Not literally! Ouch… don't shut yourself on my hand again! Well anyhoo, I can't believe he and Harry's mum (my Aunt Lily) did the nasty. That's a bit disturbing. 

I'm sick of writing-

****

Already?

*Sourly* Jewlz was right when she told me you diaries were rude. But I'm going to go and use our pensieve for the rest of my thoughts… like with the ceremony. See ya'.

****

I don't have _eyes_, Missie, how _could_ I see you? Hey wait! Why are you shutting the cover on me! You evil, wicked, little gir-

Missie walked out of her bedroom after shutting the diary and headed towards the library; a place she seldom went. Sure she liked to read now and then, but she wasn't a bookworm, and much preferred her Marvin the Mad Muggle comics to the dusty novels. It was the middle of the night, so she had to be especially quiet not to disturb anyone. Tiptoeing to the back of the small yet informative and quaint library room, she went to the bookcase in the rear and ran a finger along the books' spines, reading the labels.

__

Direct Divining… no.

Muggles' Own Magic; Electricity… uh uh.

Flight of Nasha; A Pegasus's Story… no.

Too Many Potion Makers Ruins the Brew… nope, not it.

Narnia Chronicles: 1-7… that isn't it either, good books though.

__

Lord of the Rings; all three side by side, definitely not, but Legolas sure sounds like a hot elf.

Collection of Poetry…? As if.

Carpe Diem… bingo.

Missie tugged on the book, causing a small compartment to pop out from the bottom shelf of the bookcase and she opened the door to it, revealing a small hole that was quite a bit deep, at least sixteen centimeters. Missie plunged her wand in, tip first, she then started twisting it to various degrees, like a muggle combination-lock without the numbers. After a small 'click'ing sound had been heard by her ears, she whispered, '_Aphrezhunta_', which caused the compartment pop back into place, causing another, larger one, come out from the bookcase next to it. 

On the top of it, an intricate pattern had been engraved into the cedar wood. She took her wand a traced out a certain trail in it, not filling in every gap, only some, which caused that part of the groove to illuminate with a soft glow. A 'snap' was heard and the top retracted, displaying a whole mess of goodies in the drawer. Missie pulled out a silver coloured bowl with an odd liquid-y substance floating around inside, which had been resting among other various odds and ends. After Missie had kicked the compartment shut, she set the basin, the pensieve, upon one of the two tables in the room and sank slowly southward into a chair. [*1]

Missie lifted her wand to her forehead, then clearly concentrating, a long thin silvery thread of magic came pulsing from her forehead, trailing with her wand, and ended up in the pensieve. She swirled the contents with her wand and images started appearing.

__

A shocked girl with mousy brown hair had a large 'O' of surprise splayed across her face. Beside her, trembling, was another girl; she too had the same expression of surprise and horror on her face, but she had a dark coal coloured hair, black as anything.

And standing in front of them was a tall man, his black, tangled, mess of hair, down to his elbows. It was dirty and matted and looked as though it hadn't seen a brush or comb years… which, incidentally, it hadn't.

"Who-who are y-y-you?" the girl with the black hair, Juliana, stuttered in shock. Missie remained somewhat calm… somewhat. Or at least she was until he finally spoke.

"Sirius Black." He stated it plainly, as if he were just another Ordinary Joe on the street. Juliana gasped, and Missie's eyes burst wide, shocked, and she looked ready to call 'help'.

A grim smile played across Missie's face. _Wrong memory… not such a bad one… but wrong nonetheless._ She swirled the contents around a bit more and finally a scene in the living room came into play. She placed her finger in the silver substance, letting it suck her into the memory.

[1] I'm in the process of moving and my 4th book is packed and I haven't read it in like, four months, so I seem to have forgotten some details… (I think). Sorry if the info is inaccurate.

Plz review, I find it easier to write if I know people like my story, so plz make the author happy. Happier the author, faster chapters come out, catch my drift? Sorry for the short length, but I wanted to separate the scenes. Watch out! The drawer and what's inside comes into play later in the ficcy! ^.*


	9. A Trip Into the Pensieve

If i were to be truthful, then i'd have to say: DUDES! I didn't update soonner because i'm too damn lazy!  
  
But instead, im saying: DUDES! i didn't update sooner because pink fluffy bunnies abducted me testing and i only just go back! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, my new compy does NOT have a spell check and I'm too lazy to edit this myself. Sorry.  
  
MEGA BTW: THIS INTERPRETATION OF WICCA IS THE SORT OF "TV MAGIC", NOT THE *REAL* WICCAN MAGIC! REMEMBER THIS! I AM WICCAN MYSELF AND I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE MISINTERPERET MY RELIGION!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//Missie was setting up a cirlce for doing her majick in, while Severus Snape was conversing with Dumbledore. Harry was biting his fingernails nervously, having picked up the habit from his god-sister... cousin... from Juliana. Sirius was pacing nervously, worry written all over his face. Missie wasn't sure where Juliana was, and Harry finally stood up, walking over to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius...?" Harry asked, letting his name trail off.  
  
"Yeah Harry?" Sirius stopped his pacing and looked at his nephew.  
  
"I was wondering, how is Juliana related to Professor Dumbledore?" Harry was evidently confused. Sirius let out a a quiet bark of laughter.  
  
"Believe it or not Harry, but Lily was exactly all muggle. Albus is actually Lily's great, great, great grandfather. Or was it four 'great's....?" Sirius murmured to himself. "Anyway," he said, shaking himself out of it, "Albus married a muggle, and the child ended up as a squib, and so Lily was the only child of Dumbledore's that actually had magical powers. So really, Jewlz isn't exactly *related* to Albus. But *you* are." Harry double blinked at that.  
  
"Wow." That was all that Harry could say to that.  
  
Missie sat down in her circle, now completely finished, and began to meditate. In the pensieve, as this was a display of her thoughts, now only showed a muggle baseball cap; plain and red.//  
  
Missie was getting bored, just looking at the hat, so she waited for this part of the memory to finish.  
  
//The image finally faded, and Albus immediately noticed when Missie's eyes opened. He motioned for Severus and Harry to make a triangle with Missie, just outside her circle. Missie began chanting and lighting candles as a strong, bright red aura enveloped around her. Her hair tumbled about as she continued her chanting and she lit a few more candles and burnt another stick of insence.  
  
Snape egan to chant as well, closing his eyes and waving his wand in a pattern. Harry waited until until the chanting stopped and he spoined his wand in the center of the triangle where a ghostly figure of his mother was starting to take shape.  
  
"Arvadek Adava!" Harry shouted, focusing all of his energy and and mental focus into this spell, trying to just *will* it work accordingly.  
  
The ghostly shadown flickered for a moment, taking a solid look, then dissappeared completely. No one was certain if it had actually worked or not, Albus had said they would know around in a month, meaning September 7 at the latest. Missie tugged on her elbow, pulling her out of the pensieve.//  
  
"I just hope Lily's back," Missie whispered into the empty library.  
  
  
  
Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦~Ã¦  
  
  
  
It had been almost a week since the spell had been cast, and Juliana sat on her bed, flipping through a book: 'Hogwarts, A History'. Remus had told her it would tell her more about Hogwarts. Juliana retorted that if she wanted to read a 1,000 page book she would rather settle with Stephen King's 'It'. Remus, being a pureblooded wizard didn't get it. Instead he shushed her up and told her to at least *look* at the book. Juliana heard a knock at the door and spoke up:  
  
"Come on in," and the door slowly swung open. "Oh, hey Harry," she said glancing up and shutting her book.  
  
"'Howarts, A History' eh?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Reemie's making me read it," she scowled in annoyance as Harry chuckled. Over the past week, she and Harry had been talking everyday, catching up for lost time. If Harry hadn't taken the time to get to know Jewlz, he would have pegged her for a spoiled brat. But she was far from it. Well... pretty far from it at least. Sort of.  
  
Juliana looked at her god-brother with a concerned look. "You okay?" Harry's face was paler than normal and even though it was sweltering hot in the house, he was wearing some jeans and a thick t-shirt. (Juliana insisted that he shouldn't have to wear the crap that the Dursleys had given him, and she took him shopping for a few essentials in clothing with some of the money she had beeen saving up from birthdays. Normally she hated to shop, but she made an exception for Harry. He *really* needed some new clothes.)  
  
"Not really, I'm really nervous about that spell last week," he admitted. Juliana gave him a quick hug.  
  
"It's alright Harry, it's bound to have gone through smoothly." Juliana put on a smile, trying to put Harry at ease. He gave her a weak smile and plopped himself down on her bed, face up.  
  
"So you ever planning on telling me that you and Missie are going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry faintly blushed when he said Missie's name, but not enough for Jewlz to notice.  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you tomorrow, but it seems as though someone has beaten me to it." Her eyes twinkled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius told me this morning at breakfast while you were still sleeping." Juliana had a horibble sleeping-late problem. She didn't like to wake up earlier than eleven in the morning, and if you tried to wake her up, it was pretty much useless. One time she had even slapped Missie across the face when she tried to wake up the dark haired girl.  
  
Missie, on the other hand, woke up very easily, and usually woke up around four in the morning no matter how late she stayed up the night before.  
  
"So when are you going to put your birthday presents to work, huh?" Juliana asked him. His birthday was two days after they did the spell, and he had gotten some great presents. Juliana's was the shopping. From Missie he recieved a box of American Wizard sweets from Aquatium Alley in New York. Sirius gave him a twenty galleon gift certificate for the stores in Hogsmeade. Remus had generously gave him not only all of the books on his school list, but also a spare key to the house, telling Harry that he was welcome there whenever he wanted.  
  
Yet, what Juliana was talking about, was the amazing training Quidditch set that he got from the Weasley family. Juli was whacky about Quiddtch and loved playing against Missie. But she *really* wanted to play against Harry.He gave her a charming smile.  
  
"How does right now sound to you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R/R PLZ, btw: HOGWARTS, RON, HERMIONE, and OTHER STUFF, ALL NEXT CHAPTER! *OR* IT WILL BE ABOUT THE QUIIDDITCH WORLD CUP, NOT SURE YET! (hopefully, knowing me it'll be about something completely different. Oh well.) 


	10. News of the Quidditch World Cup

ARGH!!!!! KILLER writer's laziness. Not BLOCK. I know what to write. I'M JUST TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT! .

I have a dilemma. I hate Mary-Sues. Yet I love my two charriez here. *sniffles* I'm debating whether to just scrap this fic ((BUT I LOVE THIS PLOT! *bawls*)), keep it the way it is, or when I do the *separate fic that is a Severitus Challenge of this, just eliminate Missie and Juli.

What do you guys think???

(* BTW: After a few more chapters, this fic will be going in two separate directions. One will be this original plot I planned out, and the other will be a Severitus challenge... sorta.)))

Would anyone be offended if I added slash to the ficcy? I'm not saying I *will*... I just want people's opinions if I am going to.

Juliana wearily picked herself up from the swinging bench outside. Harry was out on a walk in the woods with Missie, who offered to show him all around and possibly go swimming over by the lake. Juliana and Harry had just had a one-on-one Quidditch match on catching the snitch. Harry, of course, beat her every time... well except once. But Juliana knew that Harry *_let* her win. But after twenty games, Harry was finally wearing down, and he hadn't counted on Juliana's competitiveness; she refused to stop playing until she won at least once on her own._

Thankfully at games twenty-two Juliana finally caught the snitch because it had flown right in front of her. She then did the unsportsmanlike thing and circled around on her broom shouting that she won. All in all, Harry found her amusing, if a bit annoying. 

Juliana dusted off her shorts and she headed back to the small (by wizarding standards at least) house. Stepping into the dining room where the back door lay, a warm feeling overtook her senses as she smelled something wonderful. She heard giggling coming from the living room so she stepped in and found a very wet Missie being attacked by Harry.

"No fair Harry! Tickling Missie without me are you?!" she grinned. Harry nodded in reply and concentrated on making Missie squirm with peals of laughter. "Of fine- have all of the fun!" Juliana teased airily as she headed into the kitchen, where she saw her father pulling a cookie tray out from the oven.

"Ahh, save us all," she said in monotone. "You *_cooked*?" Juliana said in humorous disbelief. Sirius grinned at his daughter, and then a moment later shook his head._

"Moony did actually, but he noticed we were out of milk so he's at the store." Juliana tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter. She still wasn't totally used to having a father around. She didn't know what to do, or say. She had no idea what Harry would do if his mother came back to life if it was this hard for HER. At least she knew her father was *alive* A small owl came flying in the window and immediately landed on Sirius' head. After he set down the cookie tray, he grabbed the owl off of his head.

"Oh hello there." He pulled the letters off of its leg and it started hooting with pride and flew around in circles around the kitchen. It wouldn't stop bugging him, dropping tiny feather everywhere; the crazy hyperactive bird. Juliana grimaced.

"Harry! There's a psychotic bird in the kitchen!" she screamed, and he and Missie came running in. Harry laughed so hard, spotting Pigwidgeon, that afterwards his glasses sat crooked on his nose. Juliana put her hands on her hips, eyes demanding an explanation.

"It's just Ron's owl, Pig." He explained, as if it made so much sense for the bird to be acting like a PSYCHO.

"Bloody annoyance," Sirius muttered, pushing the bird away, forgetting completely that he had *given* that annoyance to the freckly faced boy. Opening the letter addressed to him, he sat down and read it thoroughly. Gaping in mute shock, Sirius slowly set the letter down, which was trembling in his hand.

"There was a Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup," he finally said. Missie dropped the glass she was carrying, spraying tiny shards of glass all over the kitchen floor. Both Juliana and Harry were confused. Harry blinked his emerald eyes in confusions and Juliana cocked her head to the side, a habit Padfoot had as well. Missie sat down with a gulp, wide-eyed and forgetting about the broken glass.

Remus came in just a moment later with a bag of groceries, befuddled (I like that word. Is that a word?) at the emotions splayed on their faces. "Did I miss the party?" he asked, confusing Harry even more so, Juliana blushed, and Missie laughed out loud, breaking her somber mood. But Sirius just blinked, breaking from his silent gaze and looked at Remus.

"Hey Moony," he spoke quietly, looking up to meet his best friend's eyes. Remus walked in, noticing the glass on the floor and quickly muttered a 'reparo' charm on it. "There was an attack, Moony. At the World Cup," he said hoarsely. His black eyes looked painfully aware of the problems that were going on. Remus frowned, setting down the bag.

"By whom?" he said, puzzled. Harry spoke up.

"By some guys called Death Eaters. What's a Death Eater, Remus?" he asked innocently. Remus frowned at the question and sat down next to Missie.

"Death Eaters are You-Know-Who's minions." Juliana, while knowing this was a serious matter indeed, couldn't help but snort.

"While *some* of us may not be completely mature, we are all mature enough for you to say his name in our presence, Reemie," said. "Harry, what does your letter say?" she asked, motioning to the still unopened packet of parchment on the counter. Harry blinked and picked it up, scanning the contents quickly.

"Ron and Hermione are okay. The muggles that were tortured are too. But Ron says that Malfoy practically admitted his father was one of those... Death Eaters in the woods!" he said in a quiet fury. Missie bit her lip.

"Malfoy?" she said softly in curiosity.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy's a real ponce. Blonde, pointy, pale features. He teases me whenever he can. He's in-" Harry started ranting, but was cut off by Juliana.

"Slytherin..." she said in amazement. "I didn't know Hogwarts was in Scotland!" she said excited, but in a hushed voice. Harry looked at her oddly and nodded, causing Juliana to blush and sigh. "Draco... Malfoy... is going... to Hogwarts!" she squealed, a grin on her face, causing Harry's emerald orbs to widen.

"You *know* him?!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing with a git like him?" he said in anger. Missie grinned.

"He's *only* one of our best friend's older brother," she said rolling her eyes. "I agree with you though, Harry. He *is* a total git." Juliana snorted.

"That's only because he called you 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' that one time you two met." Juliana smirked behind her hand, and then turned to Harry. "She was ill that day, so her nose was all red."

Harry stared at the two in disbelief. "You *met* Malfoy? And you don't hate him?" Juliana sighed and shook her head.

"Of course not silly!" Juliana stood up, kissed Harry on the forehead, and then grinned at him. "A girl like me wouldn't pass up on a guy like Draco Malfoy unless she had a good reason to."

"What, like him being a future Death Eater?" Harry muttered to himself.

TBC…. Yeah, no plot again *sigh* Train Ride next chapter. *sighs!* EVIL EVIL COMPY! .   …. Um… Yeah. R/R PLEASE!!!!! I hate to write without reviews. It makes me feel worthless. Ummm, and BTW: I *can* see how many of you click on the fic with my enhanced statistics ^.^     And that's ONLY the people who are signed in! ^.^


	11. This is the song that never ends! ? Oo

A/N:  
  
Ominous Voice: Will the Real Juli Black please stand up?  
  
Juliana: *looks around and slowly stands up*  
  
Ominous Voice: I repeat, will the Real Juli Black PLEASE stand up?  
  
Juliana: *gives a weird and annoyed look and waves her hand around* Helloooooo. I AM standing up!  
  
Ominous Voice: Oh, sorry about that.  
  
Juliana: *miffed* Fine. Ignore me. See if *I* care.  
  
Missie: But.... Jewlz?  
  
Juliana: Hmmm?  
  
Missie: You DO care.  
  
Juliana: *surprised* Oh right....  
  
Ominous Voice: Anyway Juli Black, I just wanted to inform you that your spelling in this fic is absolutely atrocious.  
  
Juliana: *scowls* Thank you EVER so much for pointing that out. Yet NEED I remind you, I DON'T HAVE A SPELL CHECK YOU STUPID OMINOUS VOICE-Y THINGY!!!!!!!!  
  
Missie: *laughs at the retarded Ominous Voice*  
  
Juli: That wasn't very polite Missie. .  
  
Missie: Oh right! *laughs at the mentally challenged Ominous Voice*  
  
Ominous Voice: *growls* Thanks a lot.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Juliana: Sue me and I'll send my father, who is a convicted murderer might I add, after you. ^.^  
  
Sirius: You will?  
  
Juliana: *nods*  
  
Sirius: Oh. ..... Why?  
  
Juliana: *mutters under her breath: Where were YOU when the brains were passed out to people?*  
  
Sirius: What was that? o.O  
  
Juliana: *sweetly* Noooothing! ^.^  
  
Harry: O.O That girl has been hanging around Malfoy WAY too much.  
  
Juliana: HIS NAME IS DRACO YOU IGNORANT FOOL!!!! *composes herself* Anyway! Enjoy my ficcy! .... OR ELSE! .  
  
Harry: *gulps*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if some of this is a bit wonky... I'm sorta sick right now and I feel like a hoard of rabid banjo-playing monkeys just paraded over my head. *moans*  
  
2nd Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter, then you're wonkier than how my head feels right now. And that's purdy darn wonky.  
  
  
  
How would people feel about Dean/Seamus? ^.^  
  
BTW to the person who said they'd stop reading if I threw in slash: Well you can stop being a brat because I DON'T CARE. I have other people who read this and if I want to write in slash I will and can and I don't care if you'll stop reading. It really pisses me off when people do that. WHY would you stop reading? Do you have a problem with homosexuals? What's your deal?  
  
ANYWAY, I asked to see people's reactions, not to see someone say they'll stop reading if I add in slash. Thank you, I've just decided that there WILL be *SOME* slash in here, although not plot critical. Nor will there be a lot of it.  
  
This isn't edited and I don't have a beta. Muffins are cool.  
  
Slowly but surely I SHALL finish this.  
  
One of the book parts is off 'cuz I ain't got my fourth book. Sowwy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!" Missie sung at the top of her lungs, bopping her trunk down the stairs, making an incredible amount of noise in the process. Probably waking up Sirius as well. It was only gour in the morning, the morning the kids would be heading back to school. Harry, who was sitting on his own trunk in the living room, gave Missie a peculiar look and raised his eyebrow from around the apple he was eating.  
  
"Just practising," she shrugged, snatching his apple and taking a bite from it. "Merry Christmas," she said through a mouthful of Red Delicious apple when Harry frowned at it after she tossed it back. "That's a good apple," she said with a grin after she had swallowed.  
  
"I know," Harry said disdainfully, still staring at the apple.  
  
"Harry! It's not like I have cooties or anything," Missie grinned, then stopped suddenly. Harry looked up at the cieling as a loud THUD sounded from upstairs, and then a large cherry trunk went flying down the stairs, making a loud noise as it bumped on each step.  
  
"INCOMING!" Juliana screached, chasing after the runaway trunk. "WATCH OUT, WATCH OUT, WATCH OUT!" she yelled. Missie pulled her wand from her belt quickly and cast the levitation charm, getting the trunk to stop flying around, but also Juliana to run into Harry from the speed and toppled over him, now both on the ground, a sheepish Juliana atop of a none- too-happy-Harry.  
  
"Hi there," she smiled weakly as Harry rolled her off of him. She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her elbow. "Owch," she said, standing up and staring at the floating trunk with wide eyes. "Don't you think you should let it down now?" she said.  
  
"Oh, right. Duh...." Missie said to herself and began to drop the spell, causing the trunk to go flying down.  
  
"SLOWLY! SLOWLY!" Harry yelped, and Missie quickly took the spell back up and gently brought it to the ground with a grin.  
  
"Scared ya'," Missie said triumphantly. Harry gave Missie a Look.  
  
"Har, har," he said sarcastically, stretching. He sure was going to miss this place. He had finally a place to call home besides Hogwarts, and he wasn't sure he wanted to leave. Although he DID want to see Hermione and Ron again. But one thing was for sure, life was never boring at the Lupin- Black household. this much was certain as Missie and Juliana were whispering back and forth between each other with sadistic grins.  
  
"Uh... girls? What are you... planning?" he asked nervously as they grinned at him evilly and began to advance upon him.  
  
  
  
Around Six A.M....  
  
"Dad! Reemie!" Juliana called out, shouting for them from behind a corner.  
  
"Hmm?" Remus er... said..., not looking up from his book.  
  
"We have a surprise!" Missie shouted from upstairs. Remus sighed, closing the novel and rubbed his forehead. /Please don't let them have painted the living room black or something of that sort,/ Remus prayed. Siriuspulled his head out from the ice box and grinned.  
  
"Come on Reemie, let's see what this surprise is!" Sirius always was a child at heart. The two went into the living room and Remus whipped his head around nervously.  
  
"Presenting... the wonderous, fabulous, HARRYYYYY POTTER!!!" Missie said in her announcer-voice. Juliana snickered dragging Harry down from upstairs as both Sirius and Remus gaped.  
  
Where an innocent-looking, scrawny, and geeky Harry Potter had once been, was now a Harry Potter worth drooling over. Harry's usually messy messy hair was now sticking up in strategic places, held up by Wizarding gel. And the tips of thge spikes were dyed bright green. This was Juliana's doing and he wanted to strangle her.  
  
He was now wearing the clothing Juliana had gotten him, but had refused to wear. A royal blue muscle shirt, too-tight bluejeans, and it looked like as if there was *glitter* in his hair. His gawky glasses and his awkward lightening-bolt scar remained, but the girls insisted it gave him character. Missie even had him holding onto a leather jacketaround one arm. Not that he would really need it. It was warm enough outside anyway.  
  
"Er..." Remus stammered, unsure of what to say. Sirius, on the other hand, knew exactly what to say.  
  
"Wow! Harry... you don't look like such a geek anymore!" Harry glared.  
  
"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically, though grinning.  
  
"I mean it only in the best of ways," Sirius smirked, then quickly checked his watch. "Oh crap! We have to get to Kings Cross!" he yelped, grabbing Juliana's trunk, while Remus did the sensible thing and levitated Missie and Harry's outside. Sirius quickly shrunk all three, and threw them into his motorcycle trunk.  
  
"Where'd you get THIS baby?" Harry breathed out in awe, not believing he hadn't noticed it before. Sirius smiled softly.  
  
"When I was sixteen, my sister and my girlfriend, who were best of friends, brought this for me for Christmas," he said quietly, running a hand over the exterior. This, of course, spiked Harry's curiosity. Needless to say, he asked who they were.  
  
"My sister's name was Juliana, and my girlfriend was Gemini Avery," he said with a grin. This sparked the girls' sense of curiosity as well.  
  
"Juliana?" Missie said interested. Sirius smiled with a nod.  
  
"She was actually my cousin... but she lived with me since we were six, so we were pretty much like brother-sister. That's why I named Jewlz that." He said with a sad smile.  
  
"What happened to her?" Juliana whispered.  
  
"Nevermind that," Sirius said suddenly, hopping onto the bike. "Come on up Harry, although you should put that coat on, it gets pretty chilly up there." Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"This is the bike Hagrid flew me on when I was a baby!" He said in amazement, and slipping on the jacket.  
  
"We'll see you two there," Remus said with a smile as the girls got onto their broomsticks, Nimbus 2000's.  
  
  
  
10:00 A.M....  
  
Juliana and Missie touched down with Remus a few minutes behind them, looking stern.  
  
"It's not our fault that you don't like to fly that fast Reemie," Juliana said innocently to a raised eyebrow. "Will it help if we say sorry?" Juliana asked, grinning like a cheshire cat. Missie elbowed her.  
  
"PROFESSOR LUPIN!" Hermione ran over to him with a grin. "Professor! Are you teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts again this year?"she asked hopefully, not noticing the two girls. While Juliana was glad for the distraction, Missie was bit annoyed.  
  
"His name isn't 'Professor', it's Remus, but you can call him Mister Lupin,"she said coldly, surprising the bushy haired girl.  
  
"Missie!" The amber-eyed man said, clearly shocked at her attitude. "No Hemrione, I'm afraid not. I'm just here to see these two off. This is my daughter, Missie, and my goddaughter, Juliana." He said kindly.  
  
"What'd I do!?" Juliana said loudly from hearing her name. She had been staring at the Hogwarts students going through the platform barrier to pay attention. Remus smiled and introduced her to Hermione.  
  
"You're one of Harry's friends, aren't you?" she said after a minute, catching Hermione off her guard, who blushed and nodded. This made Missie look all the more murderous.  
  
"How do you know? Have you met him?" Hermione asked, a bit unsure because Harry had never mentioned them them, but they WERE with Professor Lupin....  
  
"He lived with us most of the summer," Missie said in a falsely chipper voice. Anyone who knew her very well could tell she wasn't FEELING very chipper. Hermione gave her a weird, calculating look as Harry landed with Sirius, who had clearly used some sort of disguise as he didn't look anything like Sirius.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said with a smile, causing Hermione to brighten, and a certain red-head to come on over at the sound of her name.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted with a grin. Missie and Juliana gave each other long-suffering looks and hugged their fathers good-bye, being completely ignored by Harry, and grabbing their trunks from their now-unshrunkness, went through the barrier just as Ron began introducing Harry to his older brothers.  
  
"Oh Ron, this is...." Harry turned around, and realized that the girls had gone off. "Er, we should probably get to the train," he said. After quickly saying good-bye to Remus and Sirius-in-cognito, he headed to the barrier, and ran through with his friends.  
  
"You know, I almost wish that I was back at Hogwarts this year," Bill said wistfully.  
  
"What? Why?" Fred asked.  
  
"Why? What?" George echoed back at him.  
  
"You'll find out, now have fun this year and BE CAREFUL," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione agreed readily, and hurried off to the train quickly, just as it began to start up.  
  
Walking around, Harry quickly spotted Juliana and Missie who were busy playing a muggle card game, and they had two piles of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans lying around.  
  
"What are you playing?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Ick, that's sick!" Juliana said, not paying attention, then glaring at Missie as they each took a bean from different piles.  
  
"Ewwwww!!!!!!!" Juliana said loudly, looking ill.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said dumbly.  
  
"It's five hand quick draw poker. Whoever has the better hand, gets a bean from the good-bean pile, and the loser get's one from the nasty pile. Peple who suck at poker usually end up hurling by the end of the game." Missie said proudly. She hadn't hurled in years when playing this game.  
  
"Ewck (mix between ick and eww)) that's sick!" Hermione exclaimed, backing up a bit.  
  
"Incentive to win, that's all," Missie said distractedly. The door went flying open; it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh look Crabbe, It's Potty, Mudblood, and the Weasel. They even have two frie-"  
  
"DRACO!" Juliana said eagerly, jumping up and throwing her arms around his shoulders. Needless to say, the blonde was pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Juliana Black! What are you doing with these idiots?" Draco said scathingly. Missie frowned standing up. "Hey Rudolph," he said with a grin. Draco didn't exactly dislike Missie... it's just that it was fun to get her riled up.  
  
"Hey Drakie-poo," Missie said rudely with a simpering smile oni her face, making fun of his name.  
  
Ron and Hermione began questioning Harry.  
  
"Why are you friends with someone who like MALFOY?"  
  
"Black? Is she related to...?"  
  
"What the hell's going on?"  
  
"How does she know him?"  
  
"Why are they coming to Hogwarts anywa-"  
  
"GUYS!" Harry yelled, causing the two to back off.  
  
"Aww, is precious Potter having troubles in the friends department?" Draco sniggered, causing Juliana to frown at him.  
  
"Back off Draco. Harry's great." Juliana said in his defense.  
  
"Oh really? You were singing a different tune back wh-" He began to taunt her, but she thought, /Tune? I'll show you TUNE!/  
  
"Musara Semper!" she hissed, pointing her wand at him. Draco glared and opened his mouth.  
  
"This is the song that doesn't end! Yes it goes on and on my frie-" Draco's eyes widened as he clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to speak once more, he sang out, "-nd. some people! Started singing it not know-" he stopped again, and glared once more, sweeping out of the compartment with his two cronies. Juliana huffed and sat down.  
  
"What was THAT?!" Ron said in amazement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You'll find out about Lily..... next chapter, I'd say. If not- it'll be the one right after. REPLY! Or you'll NEVER find out! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Meep. 


	12. Temporary Author's Note Feedback Please

Voting time! I need some feedback from you people here!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
If I do the seperate fic, where Missie and Juliana leave at the end of the summer, ensuing in a HP/HG HG/DM DM/HP love triangle... will you continue to read THIS ficcy? There are two HUGE plot differences, and that is all that I can really say. Meep.  
  
  
  
  
  
**** MAJOR FIC SPOILER**** This will eventually be a Severus/Lily fic. ****END MAJOR SPOILER****  
  
  
  
So will you keep on reading this one?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SUMMARY CHANGES: Vote for your favorite. ^.^  
  
1) A spell has been cast. Harry Potter is anxious; waiting for September 7th. Will she come? Or will she continue to cease to exist? Fourth year A/U. SS/LE love triangle involved.  
  
2) A diary in the rubble of Godric's Hollow. A diary that holds a secret. And this secret can mean a happier life for Harry Potter. Or does it really? Fourth Year A/U. Love triangles and other 'fun' stuff to be thrown about.  
  
3) The same RETARDED one that I have.  
  
4) Harry reads an entry in his mother's diary and finds a secret that could bring her and James back to life. Will he take that chance? This started out as one of my first fanfics, so it sucks majorly. It gets a lot better, I promise. 4th year A/U.  
  
Which do you think will get me the most readers/reviewers???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Missie Lupin. On the subject of HER!  
  
Should she be in Gryffindor like her father to be with the boy she has a crush on?  
  
Or  
  
Slytherin where she will be forced to be around nasties and give her dear old dad a heart-attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
Should Draco be mostly nasty, or not nasty at all in this one? I'm still debating. ^.^ You can vote on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you end up not liking the way the story goes, you can be sure it's because you DIDN'T vote. ^.^ You have until the next time I update anything (I'll notify you here) to vote. ^.^  
  
  
  
BTW: Shameless plug: ^.^ If you haven't checked out my other stuff yet, and you are fond of slash, would you mind terribly checking out my fic with a latin name? It means, 'Those whom true love has held before, it will keep on holding.'  
  
Shamelss plug #2: ?If you DON'T like slash but you don't seem to mind OC's... wil you check out my recently added songfic, 'There Is'?  
  
I personally feel my songfics are my BEST written fics, so don't think they'll be crappier than this fic. ^.^ 


End file.
